familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Arwal district
Arwal district is one of the thirty-eight districts of Bihar state, India, and Arwal town is the administrative headquarters of this district. It was earlier part of Jehanabad district. As of 2011 it is the third least populous district of Bihar (out of 39), after Sheikhpura and Sheohar. History Recent events The district is infested with Naxalites, which is one factor that hampers growth of the area besides lack of infrastructure and power. Communism is yet another factor where there is always a tussle between high class and low class of society. There was a massacre of Dalit people at Laxmanpur Bathe in 1997. It is currently a part of the Red Corridor. Geography Arwal district occupies an area of , comparatively equivalent to Canada's Foley Island. Hydrology Arwal is the unique district of Bihar in the sense of quality of water and its greater availability .As per survey done by the experts underground water of arwal is completely free from the impurities.Water is available at most of the place at much shallower depths this is the reason why most of the households of arwal used to install handpumps in stead of motors snd storage.Excellent transportation,Son river and huge availability of water in Arwal may provide suitable conditions to establishment of industries.It is the part of plain of Ganga.There are most agricultural field. Economy Economy of the district is totally agriculture-based, and this area does not have any presence of any industry. Paddy, wheat and pulse are the main crops. Though most of the area of the district is well irrigated, due to lack of infrastructure and power, farmers are not benefitted. Divisions Arwal district is a part of Magadh division. It came into existence in 20 August 2001 and was earlier part of Jehanabad district. The district comprises only one sub-division, Arwal Sadar, which is further divided into five blocks: Arwal, Karpi, Kaler, Kurtha and Suryapur Vanshi. Transport Nearest airport is at Patna and railway station is at Jehanabad. By road, Arwal is linked with Jehanabad, Patna and Aurangabad transport by road.Another major road link is going to start in few months which will connect Arwal with Bhojpur areas after completion of mega son river bridge project.It is having excellent communication facility with other cities of India. NH98 which passes through arwal connects NH2. Demographics According to the 2011 census Arwal district has a population of 699,563, roughly equal to the nation of Bhutan or the US state of North Dakota. This gives it a ranking of 502nd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 19.01%. Arwal has a sex ratio of 927 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 69.54%. Culture / Tourism Being a small district, Arwal has lesser place of interest where you can drop and enjoy the monuments but it offers a scenic and true India in rainy season when paddy is cultivated and farms are full of greenery. Besides, a leisure walk can be taken for hours on the banks of river Son. One of the leading Sufi Makhdoom Hazreat Shamshuddin Arwali's Khanquah Khanqah e Shamsia Situated at banks of river Son.in Shahi Mohalla is well known spiritual centre of Bihar. Notable people * Tariq Anwar Cabnet Manister Govt of India Education Arwal has literacy level of 45%.The level of primary and middle education is satisfactory, but in higher education district has not very good representation. Persons belonging to this district reach high professions like IAS, IITians. It has 3 college,39 high school,187 middle school and 282 primary school under state govt of Bihar. See also * Khanqah Shamsia * Arwal Information Portal References External links * Official site Category:Districts of Bihar Category:Arwal district Category:Magadh division